User blog:ChazmanianDevil/Opinion: A Pet Peeve and the Myth of the Dangerous SJW Far Left
Recently I've noticed something interesting. Whenever there's a problem with free speech and SJWs, the right quickly blames it on the left. The left, in turn, quickly blames it on the dangerous far left, the crazy radicals that are nothing like them. This explanation seems acceptable to enough the right wing. In this day and age it seems like the fall eft is always something to be analyzed, but few people actually look at their beliefs. Too many times I've heard to SJWs referred to as socialist or communists, with little evidence to back it up. So as a member of the far left, I'm jumping in. Here are some of the most outspoken proponents of free speech on the left, the greatest opposition to SJWs, and all belonging to the so called dangerous left wing. Noam Chomsky - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noam_Chomsky Yes, Chomsky, the hero of the American far left. If the theories about commie SJWs held true he would be one of the foremost of them right? Wrong. During the Faurisson affair, Chomsky went out of his way to defend French author Robert Faurisson's right to free speech, even if that took the form of Holocaust denial. A position and SJW would not have dreamed of taking. "With regards to freedom of speech there are basically two positions: you defend it vigorously for views you hate, or your prefer Stalinist/Fascist standards." Slavoj Zizek - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slavoj_Žižek#Unorthodox_style_and_scholarship This guy is a communist academic. Think about that. According to conservatives this is the heart of the SJW movement. But Zizek is the exact opposite. He's actually one of the foremost attackers on political correctness. To quote Zizek, "I remember when I was young when I met with other people from ex-Yugoslavia republics — Serbs, Croat, Bosnians, and so on. We were all the time telling dirty jokes about each other. But not so much against the other. We were in a wonderful way competing who will be able to tell a nastier joke about ourselves. These were obscene, racist jokes, but their effect was a wonderful sense of shared obscene solidarity. ... Of course racist jokes and so on can be extremely oppressive, humiliating, and so on. But the solution I think is to create an atmosphere or to practice these jokes in such a way that they really function as that little bit of obscene contact which establishes true proximity between us." Interestingly the opposite of the word of the SJW. And anyone who often watch his videos will see it, he has no problem destroying political correctness to get his point across. But I'm sure some are convinced these are just exceptions so let's move on. Tom Walker (aka Jonathan Pie) - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jonathan_Pie Yes, I know, he's a comedian, and his character is just that, a character. But it doesn't take a genius to realize he's using the character of Jonathan Pie as an outlet for his own political opinions. An extreme critic of neo liberalism and the third way, Pie rants about a genuine socialist alternative. So obviously and SJW right? "Well because if I call someone love and they interpret that as sexist according to some police forces that could be a hate crime. It's an Orwellian nightmare, policing language! Here's a statement for you, 'All women are twats and they should all just stay home in the kitchen and cook my dinner and suck my balls any time I want and the only time they should leave the kitchen is to drive badly to the shoe store and the only good thing about women is their tits and all women are twats.' Now is that offensive? What, even though I clearly don't mean what I'm saying, I do find it offensive, Tim. Then who finds it offensive? If it's women, all 3.5 billion of them, I find that hard to believe, how patronizing is that? Women don't need you, or the police, to tell them what they can and can't hear or what they should be offended by! Offense is personal, it's subjective, so how you can criminalize causing offense is beyond me!" Well. That sounded a bit like an anti SJW rant to me. You can watch his videos you'll find plenty of them. Case closed here. "Okay, fine," the opposition concedes. "But these aren't mainstream voices!" They cry. "It is the mainstream of the far left that causes this hatred!" First, there's nothing mainstream about the far left, but fine, here you go. Let's look at the actual politicians of the far left. Interesting how all of them seemed to have suffered at the hands of political correctness themselves. Bernie Sanders - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bernie_Sanders Here we go, the champion of the American far left, Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders. By this logic he should be Part of the SJW camp too right? Wrong. Sanders was more so a victim of the mainstream narrative, as traditional Democrats, believing he could not win, did everything in their power to prevent his winning the nomination. When asked about his views on the meaning of political correctness he had this to say. "What it means is that you have a set of talking points which have been poll tested and focus group tested and that's what you say rather than what's really going on. And often what you are not allowed to say are things that offend very powerful people...I don't think it's more complicated than that." Jeremy Corbyn - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeremy_Corbyn Meat far left candidate Jeremy Corbyn, head of the British Labour Party. For two years, he was on the receiving side of an intense hate filled media campaign, primarily focusing on Corbyn's lack of respect for the customary lines that had been drawn for centuries in British politics. On the problem of terrorism, he didn't hesitate to highlight Britain's fault in the conflicts, and got labeled for it as a terrorist supporter and sympathizer. He went to marches against Britain's nuclear program, and got condemned for, no joke, being too political. If anyone understands the problems of media political correctness it's Jeremy Corbyn, and the funny thing, the center left and center right banded together to discredit him. Jean-Luc Mélenchon - https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-Luc_Mélenchon Okay, I'll give the myth of far left SJWness one last chance. This guy is the ultimate left wing candidate in the western world. He wanted a 100% tax on income above €400,000. He is literally a Trotskyist. He has to be one of those darn commie SJWs people refer to! Surely this firebrand is the epitome of the free speech hating far left! Surely he violently opposed the results of the election and silenced the Macron opposition! "The new president has been elected. Courtesy, and love for our democracy, demand that we duly note this, without dithering, and that we present him our best wishes." Damn. The Truth About SJWs and the Political Correctness Myth The truth is, these people exist. But they aren't radicals. Radical change is the domain of the far left. There is nothing radical in nature about those who violently attack opinions in opposition to their own. The myth has been that political correctness is a left vs right divide. But really it's about populism vs elitism. About the interests of the people or the interests of the elite. To quote Pablo Iglesias, yet another far leftist, "This isn't a debate on the form of the state. It's about whether the People Spaniards are mature enough and have the right to decide or have to go on being talked down to by party elites more concerned with booking tables in restaurants than consulting the people." - Pablo The populist right and elitist center feed into each other in their eternal battle alternating between rampant hate and slothful inaction. To get beyond this cycle we need a new opposition. Something the left wing, the true left wing, can provide. Category:Blog posts